hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Moonlily1234/Hetalia OC Greenland
Greenland Greenland is a fan-made character for Hetalia: Axis powers. His human name is Nate Kohler. Appearance Greenland has got goldblond to bland hair with a wild strand and fair skin. His eyes are a darker turquoise. He is quite tall but his small population causes him to be skinny. He waers a grey-beige coat with a white fur collar and grey-beige trousers. His boots and gloves are dark brown. Under his coat he wears lopapeysa which he got from Iceland. Personality Greenland ius a nice and polite boy but decides to live most of the time alone with his baby seal Snowflake. he is kind of shy and mostly speaks only when somebody ask him. He loves his baby seal, candles and ice. He only know some countries from the north so he looks lonely to most of the other countries. When he isn't home he often vistit Canada. Relationships Denmark:Greenland sees in him something like a father's role. Although Denmark dosen't show much attention for him Greenland forgives him. They love to spend time together and with the other Nordics or Canada Canada:For Greenland he is like a mother. Canada loves to spend time with Greenland and he cares for him alot so he often invites him over. They love make pancakes and talk about everything together. America:Greenland like him only a little. He thinks america is really loud and annoying but since he is Canadas brother Greenland wont do anythink against him. Norway:Greenland doesn't spend much time with him but he admire him for his emotionless attitude. Iceland:For Greenland he is a true best friend. They don't see each other often maybe only when Denmark invites him over but when they together they would hang out all the time. Finland:Greenland like him. Finland reminds him of the caring attitude from Canada Sweden:Greenland doesn't know much about him and he is a little afraid to talk to him Sealand: They only met once and Greenland doesn't know much about him only that he is Englands younger brother Russia:At first Greenland was afraid of him because America told him scary storys about Russia when he was a kid. But after they met in real live they became friends Trivia *He get sick quite a lot (global warming) *When he is alone he loves to sing karaoke *snowflake is a small female white baby seal with big black eyes and a grey star on her right eye. She can talk *He has a hard time to talk with females expect with Snowflake *If he would be a girl Iceland would be her crush/boyfriend *He loves to drink hot chocolate or tea *He spend his holidays and most holidays with Canada but Denmark sometimes invite him for Christmas *He loves the colour blue *He doesn't know why Canada and Denmark are like parents in his eyes *He once spend a week with Iceland and Canada nearly had a heart attack after Greenland came back in total mess Category:Blog posts